A Sugary Sweet RinHaru Fluff
by Moonlit-Arrow
Summary: Rin and Haru go on a "not date" and have a cake decorating competition. Looser makes dinner.


Rin tied his hair back into a small pony tail as he stared into the mirror. Some of his bangs hung loosely, but that was okay to him, he wasn't going anywhere fancy or anything. He was just going to spend an afternoon with Haru, probably swimming at the pool or something, that was all.

"Ai," he called to the younger boy who was sitting on his bunk on the bed. "Make sure you practice with Sousuke while I'm gone, I need my team to be in the best shape possible if we want to beat Iwatobi."

"Hai!" Nitori cried, agreeing with his senpai. Above him, Sousuke looked down at Rin, seeming slightly upset with his friends choice of whereabouts for the day.

Rin grabbed his swimming goggles and his wallet before leaving. "If you need help with anything, Ai, ask Sousuke while he's here."

"It'll be fine," Sousuke called. "Just enjoy your date."

"It's not a date!" Rin growled before leaving. "It's just us hanging out for a while!" With that, he left. It wasn't long before he arrived at the place he was to meet Haru at, which was in the park where the raven haired male was sitting on a bench and drawing yet another picture of Iwatobi-chan.

"Oi, Haru!" he called to him as he walked forward. "I'm here. Let me guess what our afternoon's going to be like... swimming... swimming... and, oh, more swimming?"

Haru pulled out a flier for something and handed it to the redhead. "I was thinking of trying here," he said calmly.

Rin looked at the flier. It was for a new place that had just opened where you could go get a cake and decorated it yourself, Duff's Cakemix. "Sounds like fun," he said with a grin. "Looser cooks dinner."

Haru simply smiled slightly, having already known that his friend would turn it into a competition first thing. The two went there and ordered the same cake and the same supplies so that they were starting off fairly. It wasn't about whoever finished first or anything, but rather whoever's look the best when finished. In the end, they were just going to eat it anyway though, so even that didn't matter too much.

They started off at the same time, both starting off with icing, Rin planning to use fondant to get a smooth look while Haru showed no interesting in the sheet of icing and was just going to use buttercream to decorate.

Rin was glad that he had pretty strong muscles, but he wished he had brought someone else for help while he strained his arms to roll out the fondant evenly. His cake was iced and his fondant was rolled out to the right size, so it was only a matter of putting the fondant on the cake, which he soon found to be harder than he thought it would be.

He glanced over at Haru to see that he was finishing smoothing out the icing on his cake. Quietly, he reminding himself that it wasn't a race, it was a competition, that was different.

Meanwhile, Haru wasn't sure what he wanted to decorate the cake with, but he seemed to be doing just fine deciding as he went. He decided to go with ganache and poor it over the top, carefully turning the turntable clockwise while using his offset spatula to gently push the ganache towards the edge so it was slowly drip down the sides of the cake.

Rin had just managed to get the fondant on the cake and was attempting to smooth it down, but having some trouble. He looked around, watching professionals using fondant. Finally, he understood what he needed to be doing and got the cake smooth... partially, other than that one spot in the back that no one was to see. From there he grabbed one of the piping bags they had picked for the edges and held it up to the bottom, staring at it for a minute as if being unsure of what he was to do.

"You're supposed to squeeze it, Rin," Haru stated as he picked up his own piping bag. He began to turn the turntable again, placing and lifting the bag at times to get a simple, yet delicate looking edge on it.

"Showoff," Rin muttered, attempting to mimicked the movements, but having trouble. Somehow, he ended up moving the bag forward a little, then backward a bit, and repeating, which actually looked pretty nice, even if it was uneven with his lack of experience. He picked up a M&M's, attempting to place it on top of the cake and watching it fall off.

"It won't stick to fondant," Haru stated. "Try using the buttercream."

There was silence as Rin stared at Haru for a few seconds, trying to figure out what he was saying.

Haru sighed and pointed to the piping bag. "The icing," he further explained. He, himself, used his bag to pipe on some tiny mountains of icing around the top edge and placed a M&M's in the center of each one, doing a rainbow pattern with the colors of the candy.

Rin mimicked his movements again, letting a little bit of icing run out of his bag and swiping a M&M's across it to stick it to the cake. In the end, his circle of candy was uneven, but he still thought it looked pretty good. But in his opinion, the cake was still lacking in something, but he wasn't sure what. Finally, spur the moment, he just poured more candy into the center and decided that it was good enough.

Haru was finishing just around the same time as him, having placed a bouquet of lollipops in the center and piped some roses that he stuck on in random places, like a couple on top and a few around the bottom.

"Now we just need someone to judge our work," Rin said with a smile. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the cakes side by side, texting it to his teammates while Haru did the same. "Which one is better?" he asked in his text.

After a few minutes, the texts came back. Haru had won and Rin had to cook their diner. The two ate their cakes, which were pretty small cakes anyway, and went swimming. Later, they went to Haru's house and Rin attempted to cook, not actually managing to cook as well as Haru could.

"You cheated," he said as he placed a plate of Mackerel in front of Haru. "You've decorated before."

"Not often," Haru stated, taking a bite of mackerel. His eyes opened halfway and blinked slightly. "I just watch cake decorating videos in my spare time."

Rin growled slightly and took a bite of his own, finding it slightly burnt. He stood up and walked over to the side of the table Haru was sitting at, sitting down next to him and pulling out his phone. "Random selfie?" he asked.

Haru put down his fork and allowed Rin to take pictures of them together. The next thing he knew, Rin did something unexpected while taking a picture, one that he said was going to be texted to his foster parents in Australia.

Rin had kissed the smaller male, and not just a kiss on the cheek, he kissed him right on the lips while he took a picture. He didn't even look at his phone, even when he had his eyes open, they were too focused on Haru. He noticed that Haru, in return, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his friend in a light hug, admitting that he was enjoying it as well.

"You taste like the ocean," Rin stated. "I already loved water before, but now I love it even more."

Haru responded with another small kiss and returned to his eating, seeming happier than before, which was saying something considering he was actually pretty happy that day for not having shown much, if any emotion.

Rin laughed and texted the picture of his first kiss to his foster parents, as well as to Gou, Nitori, Sousuke, and pretty much everyone who's contact was in his phone, receiving some happy texts back and some texts asking when the wedding was, to which he would always respond with "we're not getting married!"

Neither of the two were aware of this, but elsewhere, in the dorm that Rin and Sousuke shared, a certain whale shark threw his phone in disgust before smirking to himself and picking it up again. "Way to go, Rin," he said with a smirk. "Take care of him, make your relationship last as long as it can, Rin, Haru."

End... (Sousuke can ship it!)

* * *

AN: I wrote this a while back for a Fluff-Friday thing on Tumblr, thought it'd make a good first fic posted here.

As I said on Tumblr, I'd never written fluff before and I knew very little about it, but I watch cake videos on YouTube a lot so I thought I'd write a cake-related thing. Duff's Cakemix is an actual store where you can go in and get a premade cake to decorate yourself, it seemed like the perfect place for this to be set in (and I kinda wanna go someday)

Anyway, thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
